


Страшная история про уточку

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: Однажды родители семилетнего Жюля Лемье решили провести зимний отпуск, катаясь на лыжных склонах в Швейцарии. Именно тогда он и услышал от бывалых туристов страшилку о майке с желтой уточкой, которая висела в витрине магазинчика с сувенирами.





	

Однажды родители семилетнего Жюля Лемье решили провести зимний отпуск, катаясь на лыжных склонах в Швейцарии. Именно тогда он и услышал от бывалых туристов страшилку о майке с желтой уточкой, которая висела в витрине магазинчика с сувенирами. Этой историей традиционно пугали всех новичков, впервые приехавших на курорт. Мол, стоит надеть майку с уточкой, и навсегда затянет в горы. Забудешь обо всем и пропадешь в горных пещерах на веки вечные. Одичаешь, обрастешь шерстью, как снежный человек, и твоим уделом будет вечное одиночество среди ледяных пропастей.

— Какая чепуха! — скептично рассмеялся папа и тем же вечером купил сыну майку. — Носи, сынок, и не верь всяким болтунам.  
Тут и случилось кое-что необычное. Уточка дернула хвостиком и задорно подмигнула, когда папа отвернулся. Жюль удивился, но промолчал. Мало ли, вдруг померещилось от усталости. Провести целый день на ногах — не шутка. Он аккуратно свернул майку и отложил до лучших времен, пока не подрастет.

И вот прошло много лет. Однажды, роясь в шкафу, девятнадцатилетний Жюль случайно нашел майку и увидел, что она ему впору. Как только он надел ее, то вдруг понял, что всегда мечтал отрастить бороду и стать геологом. Уточка одобрительно крякнула с майки, и они немедленно пошли подавать документы в горный институт.

Так и выяснилось, что страшная история о желтой уточке — чистая правда.


End file.
